Cultivation
Cultivation Rank Cultivation Rank Detailed * -At Origin Energy Tier 9, one will be able to release one’s internal energy. Once one gains the ability to release one’s internal energy, Origin Energy will be able to take on many forms. Fighting will transcend beyond mere movements * There was a huge growth leap from Origin Energy Tier 8 to Origin Energy Tier 9. Upon reaching this realm, one's blood, flesh, bones, and meridians will be tempered by Origin Energy.This was the first qualitative evolvement of a martial artist's physical body, and it was known as “Minor Evolution”. After the Minor Evolution, one's fighting prowess could be double or triple.To a martial artist, this Minor Evolution was extremely important. While Wang Chong also underwent this process in his previous life, his growth this time around was clearly much greater than back then.Upon reaching Origin Energy Tier 9, one would have reached the pinnacle of the Origin Energy realm, thus becoming an existence that ordinary humans could only look up to. Information Halo This was the greatest mystery of the world, as well as the greatest disparity between this world and the one Wang Chong remembered from modern history. In this world, as long as one’s cultivation reached True Martial realm, there was a fixed probability that one could gather one’s inner energy to form multiple halos harnessing immense power externally. The primary tier would be the ‘Halo of Thorns’ at True Martial realm. This halo would have the image of green thorns. The one that the leader of the Goguryeon warriors utilized would be the normal ‘Halo of Thorns’ that True Martial realm martial artists possessed. However, there were differences in the attribute Halo of Thorns each martial artist possessed depending on their cultivation technique, such as the ‘Halo of Strength’, ‘Halo of Charge’, ‘Halo of Speed’, and ‘Halo of Iron’. These were the most basic halos. The ‘Halo of Strength’ enhanced the strength of a True Martial realm cultivator significantly. The ‘Halo of Charge’ allowed one to achieve a huge burst speed even though it couldn’t be sustained for a long period of time. The ‘Halo of Speed’ was mainly used along with one’s war steed, and augmented by this halo, regardless of whether it was the martial artist in question or the war steed he was riding one, they could reach unimaginable speed. Ordinary war steeds could only watch the dust left behind in their wake. As for the ‘Halo of Iron’, it was a primary-tier defensive halo. Those who possess this halo will be able to augment the armor they wore to a certain extent. Normal blades wouldn’t be able to injure them at all. These were the main halos used on the battlefield! If one were to go a step further and reach Profound Martial realm, this basic halo will evolve to the stronger ‘Grand Halo of Thorns’. The basic properties of the halo would grow stronger, and its various attributes could be divided into ‘Halo of Earth’, ‘Halo of Storm’, ‘Halo of Fortress’, and ‘Halo of Titan’ and such. There were even stronger halos above that, and upon reaching a certain level, one could even use the strength harnessed within a halo to connect with the heavens to display strength equalling to that of a god! And the halo of the strongest God Martial realm martial artist was said to be capable of even challenging the gods of the world! No one had been able to understand the existence of halos, and ever since his transmigration in his previous life, the concept of martial halos had already existed in this world. Furthermore, it seemed to be something extremely natural in this world, as though it was built into the laws of the world. In this world, halos represented power! And the strongest power meant the strongest halo. There was no way to separate the two from one another. However, before True Martial realm, one was unable to come into contact with the powerful halos. Category:Cultivation